


Our Last 'All Day Long'

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “…do we say ‘see you tomorrow’, or is it ‘farewell, good bye’?”They knew the answer, yet they refused to accept it.Farewell was never an easy thing to say, after all.





	Our Last 'All Day Long'

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back on October 2016. Never touched it again afterwards, until today. I hate angst, I avoid reading angst, yet smh I wrote this.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please proceed with caution. (_ _)

“You’re late, Taichi,” Shirabu scolded. His expression did not show it, but his tone was clearly a scolding one. The brunet was sitting on the border of a fountain, his clothes all casual from head to toe. A long-sleeved loose baby blue shirt (Kawanishi could not see Shirabu’s fingers, even from this close), black jeans, and sneakers; he looked no older than seventeen, even though they both had gotten past twenty five this year.

 

Kawanishi smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head while averting his gazes. “Well, there’s this incident called ‘dead alarm clock’, you see…”

 

Shirabu rolled his eyes, arms folded across his chest. “Is it a dead alarm clock or is it ‘unconsciously turned it off’ while you’re asleep?”

 

Kawanishi whistled innocently, not answering at all. Hands inside his pocket, Kawanishi was no different to whom he was in the past, still laid-back and relaxed as ever (unless we were talking about something else here). At that, Shirabu sighed exasperatedly, knowing that he could not stay mad at this longtime friend of his. He knew that Kawanishi knew too. That was why Shirabu was not surprised when the tall blond held out his left hand and smiled. “Ready to go, Kenjirou?”

 

Shirabu’s exasperation vanished. He grabbed Kawanishi’s hand and stood up, hiding a smile from Kawanishi’s eyes. “I’ve been waiting for a long time, you know.”

 

And so they walked side by side, Kawanishi holding Shirabu’s right palm tight.

 

Today was a sunny day for a date.

 

**.**

 

“Where are we going now?” Shirabu asked, vanilla ice cream untouched in his left hand. Kawanishi was silent for a while before shrugging, calmly licking his chocolate ice cream. “I don’t know. What about you?” Another lick, and then a small bite. “Do you want to go somewhere?”

 

Honestly, yes. Somewhere far away from this town, without any intention of going back. Shirabu kept it unsaid, though. Kawanishi didn’t need to know that. He would get all teary and whispering farewell, then Shirabu would feel guilty as hell. Instead, Shirabu answered, “To the arcade, then.”

 

To the arcade they went. Shooting games, racing games, even Rock-Paper-Scissor—Shirabu won all of them. By the time they exited the arcade, Kawanishi was a little bit teary-eyed with a smug-looking Shirabu beside him. Oh, and there was a cute white teddy bear with red ribbon in Shirabu’s arms. Obtained from the claw machine, after a long chain of attempts from Kawanishi and one try only from Shirabu.

 

“Lady of Fortune must be hating me today,” Kawanishi whispered, not releasing Shirabu’s left hand for a second. If they were high school students like they used to be, Shirabu would have grinned and showed off the teddy bear, mocking Kawanishi’s poor gaming skill outside volleyball to no end. Ten years had passed, and Shirabu did not feel like grinning. He still smiled—a small, calm and relaxed one. “She loves you only in volleyball; don’t expect more from her.”

 

“You’re asking for trouble, Kenjirou.”

 

“As if things could be worse tomorrow.”

 

That got Kawanishi to clam up. His face went expressionless, all traces of previous emotions disappeared in a blink of eyes.

 

Tomorrow. The forbidden word based on a silent agreement. A word they agreed not to mention today, but Shirabu just had to say it nonchalantly. Tomorrow, they would not be walking hand-in-hand like this. Tomorrow, things would be different from the past they treasured. Tomorrow—

 

“We still have plenty of time until midnight, Taichi,” Shirabu assured, without looking at the tall blond in denim jacket next to him. “Let’s make more memories before tomorrow arrives, okay?”

 

Kawanishi had no choice but to smile too. Even if it was forced; even if it was bitter.

 

**.**

 

( _“Will this last forever?”_

_“Today’s date, you mean?”_

_“No, I mean—“ Shirabu paused, scratching his chin awkwardly. Kawanishi bit down a smile at the sight of slowly spreading blush on the brunet’s face. Starting from a small spot on each cheeks, then the entire of his face, and finally reaching his ears. “—our, uh, relationship?”_

_An embarrassed Shirabu was cute. Kawanishi could not resist himself to mess with the neat locks of brown hair. Shirabu protested, of course, but he ended up accepting his fate and trying to comb his messed up hair with his fingers that were not laced with Kawanishi’s. It worked a little. Kawanishi chuckled in amusement._

_Shirabu never heard Kawanishi’s answer until they parted ways._ )

 

**.**

 

Semi Eita had known them since high school. He had always thought that those two underclassmen of his would have their ways on making their relationship official to their family. He expected their relationship to last forever, considering how they complement each other; he did not expect them to broke up few months after graduation.

 

Shirabu lived with him in their college days. Semi saw him every day, condition worsening to the point of breaking down once. He did not want to see Shirabu’s suffering. They detested each other in academy, yeah, but the main setter position was all of it. Outside the court, they were actually in good term. Semi took Shirabu under his wings, taking care of him after his breakdown with such attention that Yamagata and Tendou teased him for it.

 

Semi ignored them. He knew those two guys were worried too. He knew their own ways on cheering someone up.

 

**Oikawa T.**

_08.10 PM_

Is he okay?

Shirabu, I mean.

 

Semi glanced at the clock. Three hours and forty minutes until midnight. Three hours and forty minutes left for Shirabu and Kawanishi to spend their time together. Three hours and forty minutes left for Shirabu to see Kawanishi one last time, before tomorrow came and took all his precious memories away with it.

 

Sighing, Semi typed a reply.

 

**Semi E.**

_08.11 PM_

Idk

He won’t be home till midnight.

 

Then Shirabu would break down once more. Then Kawanishi would not be a part of his life anymore. Then Semi had to watch his loved one cry until he could do it no more.

 

**Oikawa T.**

_08.15 PM_

Tell me if I can do something.

 

It was not like Oikawa could make the time stop. But still…

 

**Semi E.**

_08.17 PM_

I’ll text you later.

 

…if there was something Semi really wanted to do right now, it would be turning back time to when they could smile happily, without having to worry about being adult. To when volleyball was all they would care, to when everything was alright and maybe persuade the past Kawanishi to rebel against his parents’ wish.

 

Ah, how Semi wanted to do it.

 

Yet reality was reality—turning back time and changing the past could be done only in fiction.

 

And so he waited patiently for Shirabu to come back home, anxiety lurking in the corner of his mind, threatening to make him run to where Shirabu was right now.

 

Another exhausted sigh.

 

Three more hours. He just had to wait three more hours. After ten years which felt like forever, it wasn’t like a difficult thing to do, right?

 

It was not possible to fix a broken heart in instant, but it shouldn’t be impossible to repair it slowly—right?

 

_Right?_

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

It was a quarter to midnight when both of them returned to the park.

 

Fifteen minutes to twelve o’clock sharp. Fifteen minutes to spend their time together.

 

The teddy bear in Shirabu hand was still smiling even though its owner was crying soundlessly.

 

“Today was fun,” Shirabu muttered, not daring to speak louder in fear of making Kawanishi worried.

 

Kawanishi was as silent as statue.

 

(the clock kept on ticking; _tick tock, tick tock, tick tock_ —)

 

“Thank you for coming, Taichi.”

 

Kawanishi had not let go of his hand yet.

 

“I am grateful. I truly do.”

 

If they were seventeen, they would not need to end it this way. If they were still teenagers whose concerns focused only on volleyball, they would not need to shed tears like this. Shirabu would not need to cry; Kawanishi would not need to feel this heavy pang in his chest.

 

“…do we say ‘see you tomorrow’, or is it ‘farewell, good bye’?”

 

They knew the answer, yet they refused to accept it.

 

Farewell was never an easy thing to say, after all.

 

( _tick tock_ )

 

“Kenjirou.” Kawanishi’s voice was hoarse. Shirabu didn’t need to look to see his red, puffy eyes.

 

A deep breath, and then, “Yeah, Taichi?”

 

( _tick tock_ )

 

Kawanishi opened his mouth.

 

( _tock_ )

 

**.**

 

When the midnight bell chimed, Shirabu was sitting alone on the park bench, hugging his knees and shoulders trembling.

 

The white teddy bear was still there, smiling.

 

Kawanishi, however, was nowhere to be seen.

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

A wedding invitation was sent to Semi’s address a week ago. It used to lay forgotten on the table. Tonight, it ended up in a trash bin, ready to be thrown away and not seen again.

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

( _“I love you, I always do. Even so—“ Kawanishi coughed, hard. “—there won’t be ‘see you tomorrow’ anymore, from now on.”_

_Somehow, Shirabu managed to chuckle. With tears making its way down his cheeks, with throat dry and chest heavy, he managed to laugh._

_“Fucking finally, a proper good bye.”_ )

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Happy new year, all. Thank you for reading this. Comment and critiques will be greatly appreciated (_ _)


End file.
